


Jace

by GnomeSponge



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, awkward father son time, fallen empire spoiler mentions, trooper story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeSponge/pseuds/GnomeSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of chapter one of Fallen Empire<br/>Major Ciy of Havoc Squad is missing but there is still the matter of someone very important who must be dealt with.<br/>The perfect opportunity for Theron Shan to meet the other important man in his boyfriend's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first attempt at writing fic in this fandom, hope it goes down well.

A sensor beeped into life startling Theron awake, causing a cascade of clothes and empty Caf containers to tumble onto an already extensive pile of debris that had built up on the floor. The clock beside him told him that, yet again he had missed most of the day. Sighing and rubbing sleep fogged eyes he stumbled across to his bedroom door and dragged himself into a seat next to a bank of monitors. After a week of dodging calls and avoiding going near SIS’ headquarters Theron had gotten used to waking up each day to a stream of increasingly aggressive messages from Trant requesting some kind of response. Everyone knew he was supposed to be on administrative leave but that didn’t mean they actually left him alone. The other screens had forgone their usual displays of various planets and streams of information to show him a feed from the cameras in various points of the building he was currently in. A tall heavily armoured figure was striding along the corridor towards his front door.  
Subject Identification: Supreme Commander Jace Malcom. Allow access?  
Another person on a rapidly growing list of people he really didn’t want to see. This week had been long already and a visit from his newly acquired father was about to make it ten times longer. “Sure”  
He was halfway to getting out of the chair to attempt to find clothes that were approaching presentable when a bark announced that his most pressing concern had just woken up. 

A mysterious message delivered to his private holo frequency had summoned him to a disused hanger bay on Coruscant, the caller had been calm but had requested his immediate presence for a matter concerning the Major of Havoc Squad.  
Of course he had gone, without thinking, without any idea what he was heading into. If someone had wanted him dead the setup would have been perfect. Instead, waiting impatiently in the half dark of the hangar stood a republic soldier.  
“Agent Shan? Captain Elara Dorne sir, personnel number 22-795.”  
Taking his bemused nodding as confirmation, she had placed a bundle wrapped in a thick blanket into his arms which instantly began to wriggle.  
“Havoc Squad has been reassigned and we do not have the proper permissions to take him with us. Frankly i’m beginning to wonder if the Major ever did. Instructions have been mailed to you.”  
With that she had turned on her heel, saluted and left an utterly confused and still nodding Theron to stare at the wriggling blanket in his arms.

The bundle had turned out to be Jace, the major’s Akk Dog. Widely regarded to be one of the best behaved dogs most people had ever come across. Theron would have been inclined to agree until he actually took Jace home with him. Initially the small blue dog had just sat quietly watching him and occasionally wandering over to Theron’s desk to be pet. The problems had started when Theron had tried to give him commands. Even simple ones like Sit or go eat had been met with resolute inaction. It had been days now and no amount of arguing, pleading or persuasion could get the little dog to do anything. All he ever seemed to do was to lie on one of the Major’s old jackets in the corner of Theron’s bedroom.  
The so called instructions that had been waiting in his inbox when he returned home had been of little help. It was clear that they had been written by Forex: the first 20 pages we entirely what could only be described as Republic propaganda interspersed with reassurances that the droid was confident that the Major would return from his ‘top secret mission’ presently. The proceeding pages were vague and it became increasingly apparent that the droid had absolutely no idea how to care for the little dog, in fact it seemed that he had forgotten what he had been writing in the first place. This had left Theron firmly back at square one.  
“C’mon little guy. I know you miss him but we just gotta keep goin’. You gotta eat. Please? What am I gonna do when someone shows up to get you and I gotta tell them you wasted away.”  
Sighing, Theron pet the top of the dog’s head and was struck by a wave of sadness. He knew just how the little guy was feeling, they both needed the Major back but neither was ready to admit that they might be waiting a long time for him. 

 

A stifled laugh broke his melancholy and he spun round to see his father, the republic hero for whom the sad little dog had been named, standing in the doorway.  
“Great. Things are already going so well. Let’s make it a party.”  
The supreme commander was quietly examining the mess of his son’s apartment, a look of concern creasing his brow.  
“So this is what you’ve been doing whilst you’ve been radio silent for a week huh? Creating a barricade of garbage?”  
Theron graced this remark with as withering a look as he could muster. Grabbing a clean looking shirt from the back of the sofa and pulling it on he left his father amidst the mess, in search of trousers. 

The little blue dog had remained silent and watchful since the commander had arrived but once Theron had left he bounded up to sniff and bark at the new stranger in the house. Grinning, the commander made a fuss of the Akk dog who barked wildly and wagged his tail furiously.  
“Blast it Jace! Shush!” came the yell from the bedroom, then a pause and “Aw Kark”  
Theron returned to the living room to find the supreme commander wearing an expression of such utter confusion that he had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. This conversation was going to be a strange one.  
“Jace, this is er.. Jace. He belongs to someone else. I’m uhm… looking after him for a while. And yes, he’s named after you.” Silently cursing Ciy for his choice in animal names, Theron looked at the commander sheepishly. To his amusement his father was smiling again.  
“Well as unusual and somewhat confusing as this is, i can’t say I’m not flattered. Can he follow commands?”  
Theron shook his head. “He’s supposed to but he won’t even eat. He just sits there looking sad. I dunno what I’m supposed to do.”

The commander frowned and took a knee beside the dog.  
“We can’t have that now can we soldier?”  
The little dog suddenly perked up looking patiently at the man in front of him.  
“At ease there buddy, I think I might have found your problem Theron.” At the sound of the military command the little dog’s behind had hit the floor and he sat waiting for more commands.  
Theron found himself rolling his eyes, of course the Major of Havoc Squad’s dog had been taught military commands.The thought made him smile as he thought of Ciy and the hours he must have spent training his faithful little friend. It seemed so strange, Theron had always seen a kindred spirit in the Major who shared his work focussed nature. How he had found the time to dedicate to this level of training was beyond him.  
“I think he misses his master. You’re just gonna have to brush up on your military terms huh Theron? Who’s is he anyway?”  
Theron winced. Not the conversation he particularly wanted to have right now.  
“The Major of Havoc Squad’s” he said hesitantly. “He and I are … I don’t know what we are exactly but he’s gone.... so his squad left his dog with me and I don’t know what to do. He won’t eat and he misses the Major but I can’t make him feel better.” His reticence had given way to relief. It felt good to say this aloud. Looking up at his father he instantly regretted his outburst of feelings. The commander stood arms folded, eyebrows raised.  
“Well I wondered whether you’d get round to actually telling me Theron. I owe your mother 20 credits.”  
The spy found himself caught between annoyance and the growing feeling of wanting to laugh out loud. Utterly wrong footed him folded his own arms, in a mirror of his father and tried to scowl. Something which became more difficult when he looked down at the little dog who now looked up at him, eyes expectant.  
“ Uh, commander. D’you think you can get him to eat something?”  
Jace frowned at the title but nodded barking something about the mess hall and rations which had the little dog bounding through to the kitchen.  
“So have you had a chance to talk to your mother lately?” The question was sheepish, but hopeful.  
“Satele? Nah she’s been … busy. Y’know how it is, she’s been meditating a whole lot. A Jedi master went missing too. Mother-son time isn’t exactly high on her priorities list. ”

 

Whilst the dog was devouring his second dish of food Theron found himself sitting in awkward silence with his father.  
“I’d offer you food or something but there’s none. I haven’t exactly been out for groceries or anything”  
The commander shook his head slowly,  
“I know it’s hard Theron but you have to keep looking after yourself. You can’t just let everything slide. There’s people working round the clock trying to piece together what actually happened on Marr’s flagship. ”  
This was greeted with a frown.  
“Okay no fatherly advice or serious talks. I get it. Let’s see what else little Jace can do.”  
Theron almost choked.  
“Okay but please, don’t call him little Jace. It’s … weird.”  
It was the commander’s turn to be look embarrassed. Finding himself unable to look at his son, he rubbed the back of his head in an unconscious gesture which seemed strangely familiar to Theron.  
Just then the dog in question came to their rescue, licking his lips to sit expectantly in front of the two men.  
Jace cleared his throat, “Okay soldier. Search and Rescue.”  
The dog looked confused for a second before running off into Theron’s room. A minute or so passed and both men had become curious about what the dog was going to bring back. Their curiosity was rewarded moments later when what seemed to be a large pair of walking boxers shuffled back into the room. Or more accurately a pair of Ciy’s boxers. Theron was on his feet instantly, face flushed as he heard a deep rumble of laughter from his father.  
Grabbing the pants from the proud looking dog, he muttered a string of curses and fled the room to return them to wherever they had had been dug up from. 

He returned to find the commander laughing loudly and praising the little dog, who wagged his tail furiously.  
“Kriffing dog. I’m never going to hear the end of this.”  
His father was still smiling broadly.  
“I think i’m looking forward to meeting this Major of your’s Theron. If this little trooper’s anything to go by he seems like my kind of soldier. Shame that between Makeb and the Revanite mess I never actually got to meet my replacement in person. I know it’s hard right now but, like I said, Trant’s got all hands on deck trying to work this thing out. I reckon he could use both of our help. Maybe it’s time we both headed back into work now that we’ve sorted the little guy out?”  
Theron grimaced and nodded.  
“We’ll find him Theron. Don’t go giving up on him now


End file.
